


The family you choose

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [27]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Watching the little girl running in the white house lawn makes him feel content for the first time in years.





	The family you choose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: marinad3lrey

Tyler never though he would move on from his father’s death but that was before he met the Kirkmans to be honest, Tom Kirkman, the president of the united states still considers himself a father first, still finds time for his kids, leaving a NATO summit in a hurry to be in his kids recitals, taking his staff under his wing, taking him under his wing. Alex Kirkman, putting her “duties” as mother first to her “duties” as first lady, letting her daughter pick her dress for the corresponders’ dinner to cheer her up for not being allowed to come, Leo Kirkman, the younger brother he wanted since he was ten but never got, his passion for music and the movies made him nostalgic of the time he was eighteen, it wasn’t this long ago but still. And last Penny Kirkman, the little girl that was running in front of him in the white house lawn, her laugh and innocence makes him feel content for the first time in his life since he lost his parents.

He realizes something, at this moment with the sounds of Penny’s happy laughter filling the air, he realizes that he might have lost his family but he wasn’t alone, somewhere along this mess he found himself getting another family. They were never going to replace his parents, they were never going to make him forget them but the fact that he could walk in the oval office and not see his father sitting behind the resolute desk or that fact that he walked in the new capitol building and sat through the president’s recent state of the union address and didn’t broke had to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!!!


End file.
